earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Isaiah Crockett
NOTE: This character's hero portrait awaits sponsorship. You can sponsor them here. Your support will allow this character to be explored in Earth-27. History (Submitted by Jester) Background: 1995 - 1996 The Reach had been planning to infiltrate Earth for thousands of years prior to their invasion. Not only did they send the scarab to probe Earth thousands of years ago, but just eighteen years prior to their invasion they sent an advance team to investigate the meteor shower and its effect on the metahuman population. This vanguard determined that Earth was nearly primed for invasion. Moving to the next phase of their plan, they "seeded" the planet with sleeper agents by abducting thirteen women and implanting in them the genetic material of H'San Natall, the most "evolved" form of the Reach's primary species. Most of these women were then subjected to memory reconditioning and returned to Earth. The advance party remained in Earth's orbit, monitoring the development of their sleeper agents and passively broadcasting psychic information to the planet meant to condition the agents for their role in the coming invasion. Isaiah Crockett: 1996 - 2010 Born to an Ivy Town family, Isaiah was the son of a judge turned law professor at Ivy University and a homemaker mother. None of the family had any reason to suspect anything abnormal about the circumstances of his birth. Isaiah was a happy, well-adjusted child with a genius intellect that put him on the track for a great future in whatever field of study he chose to apply himself. Isaiah Crockett: 2010 When Isaiah was thirteen, he began to get strange flashes of heat as well as intense shivers. He was briefly hospitalized during the summer before he was expected to begin at Ivy University's magnate program. Luckily, Isaiah did recover but shortly after the roller coaster of temperature went away, Isaiah began getting what he believed were hallucinations or some sort of fever dreams where he would experience someone else's life for a short period of time. When he told his parents about this, they thought their son might be burned out and suggested he wait another year before starting college, even offering to pay for him to spend some time on a youth cruise to Atlantis. As Isaiah took some time to think about his parents' offer, he went down to the campus to talk to some of the students in the magnate program to anyone hanging out on the campus on a weekend, a very nice car pulled up beside Isaiah and two kids who were definitely too young to be driving got out. The moment he laid eyes on them, Isaiah knew these two were from his fever dreams and confronted them about the issue. After a very headache-inducing conversation about their shared problem and the girl's unnaturally pale skin and red eyes, all three dropped to the ground with an intense pulse in their mind. A foreign language spoke to them and though they could not explain how, they understood it gave them coordinates outside of town. On the ride over, Isaiah sobered up enough to question what it is they were about to do. After he did, the other two were able to snap out of whatever trance had been put on them as well. Still, all three were curious, so they hatched a plan.Network Files: Isaiah Crockett 1 Hotspot: 2010 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Paragon) Isaiah enjoys nothing more than relaxing with a good horror novel. He has an impressive collection of such literature and reads many of them annually. Some of his faves are Secrets of Sinister House, Shadows Fall, Dark Mansion of Forbidden Love, Forbidden Tales of Dark Mansion, Wasteland, and Lazarus 5. Right now he's really into Carver Edlund. * (Submitted by Oracle) On a recent trip to Gotham City to attend a birthday party for Harper Row, Isaiah encountered a rampaging criminal called Replicant in Cherry Hill. Lacking any intel and without his armor, Isaiah jumped into the fray to protect civilians. Isaiah was nearly killed before the new hero Sideways showed up to lend support. Together they saved the day. Threat Assessment Resources * H'San Natall/Human Hybrid Physiology ** Limited Psychic Link with Broodmates ** Thermokinesis *** Thermal Armor *** Thermal Pulse *** Thermal Vision *** Thermal Wave ** Psychometry ** Supernatural Senses * Polymath ** Expert in Physics, Chemistry, Electrical Engineering * Genius Intellect Weaknesses * Accelerated Metabolism * ADHD Trivia and Notes Notes * Isaiah's birth date is a nod to his first comic book appearance: Teen Titans Vol 2 #1 ''in October, 1996. * In the comics H'san Natall are a completely seperate alien species to the Reach. * Paragon's report is a nod to various horror antologies and ''Supernatural character God. * Oracle's report is a nod to Hot Spot's first post-New 52 appearance: ''Sideways #4 ''in July, 2018. * In the comics Sasha Green was a martial arts instructor killed by Lex Luthor and revived by an alien. Links and References * Appearances of Isaiah Crockett * Character Gallery: Isaiah Crockett Category:Characters Category:Titans Alumni Category:Hybrid Category:Aliens Category:Blasters Members Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Americans Category:Public Identity Category:African Americans Category:Submitted by Jester Category:Rochite Category:Adventurers Category:Crimefighters Category:H'San Natall Category:Dating Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Psychic Link Category:Gay Characters Category:Height 5' 7" Category:27th Reality